


Cold Sparks

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Vibrators, more chapters arrive as I see fit, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “Safe word?”“Lantern.”“Noted. Now sit... Good boy,” Len purred as he fetched stuff from their toy chest, showing each item to Barry. “Here’s what I wanna play with tonight...  Sound good?”Barry licked his lips, “Yes, sir!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> I interrupt this weekend's regularly scheduled coldwave fluff with emergency coldflash smut. Dehydration is definitely an emergency. The thirst is real, folks.
> 
> Based on [this](http://submissiveboydenied.tumblr.com/post/146941171304/trust-power-pleasure-mmnnghhfucknoooo-he)

“Nngh! Nnnngh!” Barry struggled against his restraints, flanked by pinches and vibrations. “Nngh! N-no, no, no-o-o...”

Len kept pinching Barry’s nipples, smirking at Barry’s now messy stomach, “Did you have permission to cum, little speedster?”

Barry squirmed in the chair, “I tried to wait, Lenny, please make it stop!”

“Is that what I asked?”

“N-no...”

“No what?”

“NoIdidn’thavepermission,” Barry’s voice shrunk as he tried to sink into the chair, jerking as the toy kept buzzing against his cock.

“And what happens to subs who come without permission?”

“They!” Barry moaned at the vibrations and the pinches. “They get punished.”

“Correct, my little speedster,” Len released his nipples to pet his hair.

“But—oh god—I tried!  I tried—I really, really tried—I tried so hard!  Please, sir!  I can be good!”

“You already are, little one, begging so prettily for me,” Len grabbed the controller. “So let’s make this more fun for you.”

“No, no! Please, sir, no!”

“Shh... I’ve got you,” Len said as he petted him as a telltale click from the controller ramped up the toy.

Barry keened and writhed to a new tempo.

“Good boy,” Len said as he nibbled his ear and returned to playing with his nipples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Thette's fault, just saying.

“A little birdy told me that speedsters who come too fast get a vibrator up their ass...” Len purred as Barry struggled against his binds.  He made full use of Barry’s flexibility to get a premium view of Barry’s ass clenching the ruby-capped toy in a death grip.

“Ah! Ah, sir!! Sir, please!!!” Barry howled. “Sir, turn it off!”

“Mmm...” Len smiled, pretending to consider it. “No.”

Len stroked himself as Barry writhed and whined.  The toy buzzed directly against Barry’s prostate.  Barry swearing up a storm—a pure person spitting such vile words—got Len stroking himself faster.

“Sir! Sir, sir!”

Barry’s limbs trembled.  He’d be vibrating if he could, but Len had a leather number to thank for that.  It was colored just like the Flash suit, and its centerpiece—a Flash symbol—could be pressed to turn off the power dampening, but it was beautiful to bring his god down to mortal, and even more beautiful that Barry trusted him with this privilege.

“Coming, dear?” Len grinned as he petted everywhere but where Barry wanted, lingering on Barry’s inner thigh.

“Lenny!” Barry gritted through his teeth.

“Your cute little cock is weeping.  I should kiss it to make it better.”

Barry hissed when Len did just that, using a method that was decidedly French.  Len swirled his tongue around the head before dragging it against the river on Barry’s stomach.

Len tsked at Barry’s whimpering, “That didn’t make it better at all, did it? Poor thing...” Len swirled his finger around Barry’s navel.  Barry’s breath hitched; his abs flexed.  Len chuckled.  Barry couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted more of Len’s touches or less.

Len chose for him.

Barry shrieked as Len stole the toy away from him just when his orgasm was about to hit.  One strangled thread spurted onto his stomach as his orgasm receded.

Len moaned as he swallowed up the toy.

Barry glared at him.

“What?” Len grinned. “You obviously weren’t enjoying it, so I’m going to.”

Len let him watch as he continued stoking himself.  He finally came with a groan and a flick of his wrist, painting Barry’s stomach in his come.

“That’s a good toy.  A shame you don’t like it...”

“Snart! Put your toys away and give us the lowdown for the damn Vanderlance job already!”

Len smirked at Mick pounding on the door, right on time.

“You heard him, my little speedster,” Len said as he stuck it back into Barry, savoring his delectable whimpers floating above the buzzing. “Have to put my toys away...”

Len chuckled as he migrated to the master bath to wash up that afternoon’s playtime.  He’d return in the evening once the Rogues meeting was over.

It was fun watching Hartley pretend to pay attention to him.

Mick huffed at Len as he cupped Hartley through his pants; he couldn’t let Len be the only one messing with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
